Black Knight : The Chronicles of Potter
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: Shortly after his sixth birthday, young Harry Potter escapes the abusive Dursley household, never to be seen again. Nine years later a vicious killer with the handle Riddick rises to take his place. Problem is...Riddick doesn't want anything to do with it
1. Prologue : Escape

Black Knight : The Chronicles of Potter

Summary: Shortly after his sixth birthday, young Harry Potter escapes the abusive Dursley household, never to be seen again. Nine years later a vicious killer with the handle Riddick rises to take his place. Problem is...Riddick doesn't want anything to do with the destiny forced upon him.

a/n: Okay crappy summary yes but come on it's really hard to come up with an eye-catching summary. Anyway I hope you like warning swearing violence and maybe a little gore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Richard B. Riddick, If I did Harry would be a lot more off-the-handle and COR would have been unrated and really violent and truly worthy of being called the sequel to Pitch Black.

Prologue : Escape

A guard leaned back in his chair slightly as he continued to keep his eyes on the video monitor. He'd been sitting there for nearly seven hours on end. He opened his mouth in a loud yawn. "Damn, I've got to get another fuckin' job. Boss has got me watching a fuckin' blank screen." The door to the guard tower surveillance room opened behind him. The guard didn't turn around; he knew it was his partner. "Hey, Doug. How's the beat tonight." Doug shrugged off his overcoat.

"Same as always, Will. The crazies and the psychos are schitzing out and the cons and murderers are fuckin' each other's asses." Doug sat down next to his partner and offered him a Styrofoam cup of coffee. Will took the steaming cup of coffee and smiled. "Doug man, you know me better than my wife." Doug raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Will gave him a look; then raised his eyebrow at him. "You know exactly how I like my coffee black as night and hot as hell. Not to mention you got the flavor right on the mark. It tastes like shit."

Doug started laughing and soon Will joined in. "Aw hell, Doug if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me." Doug shrugged. "Hey you never know." he turned to look at the surveillance monitors. "So has he done anything?" Will shook his head no not yet. But sometimes I can see him staring at me in the darkness." Will gave an involuntary shudder. "Gives me the fuckin' willies, man. All you can see are his eyes. And let me tell you man those aren't normal eyes."

Doug looked over at Will. "Willie man what the hell are you going on about?" Will continue to watch the screen. "His eyes glow in the dark. Kinda like a cat's. Y'know how when a cats or a deer is caught in the headlights of a car they glow. Well his eyes do that all the time. I'm just glad that he doesn't look at the camera all the time." Doug spun Will's chair around so that he and Will were face to face. "Run that last one back by me one more time. Are you saying that he know where one of the cameras are?" Will shook his head. "No that's not what I'm saying..."

Doug cut him off. "Whew, for a second there you almost had me. I know for a fact that he couldn't ha-" Will held up his hand to silence Doug. "Let me finish. What I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that he doesn't know where one of the cameras are-" Doug laughed. "Of course he doesn't know where the-"

"He knows where all of the cameras are. That's why we haven't seen him on the monitors. He knows where each an every camera down there is." Doug paled immediately. "You mean he could be anywhere. And we've got no way in hell to monitor his movements." Will swallowed and nodded solemnly. "In a nutshell." Doug looked at the monitor one more time. "Do you think that he has gotten out? I mean he could be anywhere."

Doug gripped his Beretta in his holster. "I'm going to check out his cell alright, Willie?" Will nodded. "Alright man, radio if you need backup." Doug smiled grimly and headed out the door and down the hall toward the maximum security wing dedicated to their guest of honor. "Holy shit. Please let me come back in one piece. He may be a kid, but the little shit's whacked."

Doug made his way past the pysch ward. He had to dispense a little justice toward some of the more violent 'loonies' on his way toward the max solitary. Once there he shined a light into the cell door food slot. He sighed in relief when he saw the huddled body in the corner. He turned and waved toward the hall camera. "Hey Willie he's still here." Doug laughed began he trek back the way he came. He whistled a happy tune as he skipped back to the surveillance room.

When he opened the door, he spotted Will still in his chair staring at the screen. "Hey Will he's still there. No worries right." Will didn't respond. Doug stepped into the dark room. "Willie, hey Will did you hear me. The brat's still in his cell, probably twiddling his fingers and sucking his thumbs in the fuckin' corner." He reached Will's chair a placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Will man are you in there?" Doug slapped Will's face a couple of times then reeled back in shock.

The moment his hands came into contact with Will's face he felt a sticky substance on his hands. "What the fuck?" Doug raised his hands to his face and he choked back a cry. In the pale blue light that erupted from the monitor screen his hands glowed slightly with the blood of his best friend. Doug turned Will's chair toward his and he fell to his knees, tears flowing freely now. The whole of Will's torso was covered in blood. His throat had been slashed from ear to ear.

Doug began to seethe with rage. He had gotten Will this job. A cushy paycheck to take home to his family. Will had a wife, kids, and a fucking life. Ever since they were kids Doug had always looked out fir Will. Always protected him and now he'd let Will down. No he hadn't not yet. He'd hunt down that little shit and he'd do to him what he'd down to Will.

"Where are you?" He shouted. "Where are you? You son-of-a-bitch! Come up so I can kill you." He rose to his feet and rushed to the door. He threw it open and yelled. "Come and get me you little shit! Come and get some!" In his rage Doug never notice the figure shrouded in shadows drop to the ground from the ceiling. Actually he never even noticed the knife blade that slashed his throat from behind. All he noticed as he fell to the ground drowning in his blood were those eyes... those cold heartless eyes and the emotionless face a the teenaged boy they belonged to...

With his last gurgling breath he managed to choke out the name. "Riddick."

End Chapter

Well what do you guys think? I'm on a roll now aren't I? I know that I promised that Hadou/AC/ and Legacy and Continuity would be up this week as well as All of the New Stories. But hey two of four ain't bad. Love the reviews keep them coming and I love getting feed back about my fics. I'll never figure out why I ever stopped writing in the first place. Anyway I building a new yahoo group it will be my new homepage check it out. It'll have all the old stories plus new ones. Anyway I'm going to work late into the night to finish AC chap 2 and Hadou chap 2 Primal Fury chapter 5 is on hold until I finish the first chapter of Betrayal the Prequel of sorts to PF chapter 2. So everyone will find out what happens to Harry and what everyone's up to while he's away. Note: Ron will be a major asshole. Also Harry is not the only human to be converted (read betrayal to find out what I mean) so in Primal Fury there will be enemies to face that are worst than Voldie heh heh heh. Also NEw Fics INclude PR: SGS or Sargess and some others. T.T.F.N. Matsu out...Deuces...


	2. Chapter One: The Return

Black Knight : The Chronicles of Potter

Summary: Shortly after his sixth birthday, young Harry Potter escapes the abusive Dursley household, never to be seen again. Nine years later a vicious killer with the handle Riddick rises to take his place. Problem is...Riddick doesn't want anything to do with the destiny forced upon him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Richard B. Riddick, If I did Harry would be a lot more off-the-handle and COR would have been unrated and really violent and truly worthy of being called the sequel to Pitch Black.

Chapter One: The Return

Recap

"Where are you?" He shouted. "Where are you? You son-of-a-bitch! Come up so I can kill you." He rose to his feet and rushed to the door. He threw it open and yelled. "Come and get me you little shit! Come and get some!" In his rage Doug never notice the figure shrouded in shadows drop to the ground from the ceiling. Actually he never even noticed the knife blade that slashed his throat from behind. All he noticed as he fell to the ground drowning in his blood were those eyes... those cold heartless eyes and the emotionless face of the teenaged boy they belonged to...

With his last gurgling breath he managed to choke out the name. "Riddick."

LET THE CHOAS BEGIN!

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat sirenely observing his students as they began to file in and take their seats preparing to witness this year's Sorting Ceremony. Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall was at the present momemt ushering in the newest inducties to the Hogwarts family. As she lead the first year students into the Great Hall, Albus smiled to himself as he watched them 'lights of hope' as he once said.

Hermione Granger sat next to her now steady boyfriend after three years of an on again off again relationship, Ron Weasley and his younger sister Ginny. They were currently having an argument about the current state of the Wizarding World in general."Honestly, Ronald you've got to read the paper more. You-Know-Who hasn't been on the attack at all lately. Those attacks were done by a Muggle or Muggles, as they all were done by Muggle means."

Okay before we continue let's get you up to speed with how the world is turning at this particular moment. Lord Voldemort has risen to power and is at the height of his reign of terror. He has been since he rebirth three years ago at the cost of the life of one Cedric Diggory at the end of the TriWizard Tournament.

Harry Potter also know as The Boy Who Lived vanished nearly 11 years ago. His last blood relatives, the Dursleys dead and buried and many speculate the same of Harry. The conversation that Hermione and Ron are discussing involves an attack on a couple of Wizards who were murdered...just a tidbit anyways...Just so you know this is about a month or so after the last chapter...Back to the present...

Ginny leaned in towards the couple. "Shh! You two the Sorting's about to begin." Ron and Hermoine turned to face the gaggle of first years as they stood before the entire school. Professor Mcgonagall stood beside the Sorting Hat and gave a curt nod to the Headmaster before calling the first name.

"Sheri Appleby"

A timid girl with short brown hair stepped up to the hat.

"Gryfindor"

The last of the first years had wandered over to their respective house tables when as if on cue the large double doors to the Great Hall swung open with a loud bang. Almost instantly every head and pair of eyes focused on the five figures standing in the Entrance Hall. The Headmaster smiled to himself serenely as he gave a nod towards the man in front.

He rose to greet them as they approached the Staff Table. "Good Evening Mr. Toombs I see you've made it here without a hitch I presume." The leader Toombs gave a shrug, before reply in a. "We made our delivery as agreed. We'll be taking our pay and be leaving if you don't mind." Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, yes your payment. Rest assure Mr. Toombs you will have your reward. I must say though It did seem to take you quite awhile to achieve your objective, I was begining to worry that you had...Well how do you say... skipped out on our agreement."

Toombs smiled at the Headmaster before shrugging. He lifted his hand to scratch his bearded chin. "Well with what he's worth you couldn't blame me. Don't get me wrong 1.5 mills alot o' cash but I could get 20 easy with him." Albus gave him a curt nod before gesturing towards the hooded figure in the middle of Toomb's team. "Is this the "package" we spoke of?"

Toombs smiled, "It sure is.Little S.O.B. managed to get me good, though gave me this here mark" He replied running a hand along a slash along his cheek. "But a deals a deal. You want him you got him." Toombs motioned for his team to move aside. "Stand down."

This was the first time anyone had really paid attention to any of the other vistors. Two of them were women. the first was a tall blonde. Her hair cut into a crew cut, her eyes a fierce blue, she seemed every part the soldier she seemed to be. The second woman stood to the left of Toombs opposite her counterpart. Dressed in faded fatigues and a gray tank she seemed less imposing than her blonde partner. Her brown hair stopping at the tops of her ears. The final team member was another man. A tall black man with a shaved head. Tall and muscular his every movement causing his massive muscles to ripple.

After Toombs's men or should we say man and women stepped aside the entire school got a first hand look at Dumbledore's "package". The "package" was a obviously male figure. Though, unlike Toombs and the others, he was draped in a long hooded cloak, obscuring his face from view. He stood with a hunched stance as if his body were weighted down and he did not have the strength to rise to his full height. As, such with his hunched figure he came to a height of 5' 5", it was hard to judge his figure and stature as he was shrouded within the cloak

Immediately whispers began to sound across the entire hall, as the students and surprisingly some of the staff, began to contemplate the stranger's hidden idenity. Toombs smirked and nodded back at the figure. "I'd reckon you might not want him 'rond these here young'uns, Dumbledore. Trust me on that." Dumbledore nodded before answering. "I will take that into consideration but I don't believe that the young man could be that much of a problem. Mr. Toombs if you may?"

Toombs gave a chuckle then shook his head. "It's your funeral. Doesn't matter long as I get paid." He whispered quietly before giving the go-ahead to remove the cloak.

As soon as the cloak left his body the figure immediately drew back crying out in pain. The black bounty-hunter grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Here you are Dumbledore, I reckon that you'll be wantin' to inspect the goods before making the arrangements." A collective gasp rand throughout the Great Hall as the figure was revealed for all to see.

The "package" was a teenage boy of seventeen at the least. His body was heavily muscled, his biceps and forearms arms bulging as he recoiled from the sudden intake of bright light. His shoulder length raven-colered hair was matted into dreadlocks. It's dark coloring contrasting against his pale skin. His eyes were shut tightly as he tried to lift his hands to shield them. Though the action was hindered very much so, by the thick shackles and chains he wore around his wrists and ankles.

Toombs gave Dumbledore a shit-eating grin as he stepped back toward struggling male and the balck bounty-hunter. "Wilson, hold 'em still." The man, Wilson, grasped both of the young man's arms, as Toombs kicked him in the back of his knee bringing him to his knees. Toombs roughly grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head back before lifting the front locks from his face, revealing a small lightning bolt shaped scar.

The entire hall froze as Dumbledore rushed towards the men holding the shackled man. He gave a frustrated cry as his path was blocked by the tall blonde woman. Toombs shook his head. "Sorry ole boy. But you ain't getting nowhere near this one. Not unless you value your life."

The Headmaster stood tall as he was quickly joined by the staff. "Mr. Toombs, I will not take kindly to threats, sir. I insist that you release that boy at this instance."

Toombs gave a laugh. Serverus stepped forward with a malicious sneer on his face. "I would advise you Muggle to do as the Headmaster says and release the boy." Toombs's laughter began to get louder and Serverus drew his wand and leveled it at Toombs. Just as a spell began to form on his lips, he found the barrel of a assault rifle between his eyes. "I'd advise you put that wand away lest you get a new blow-hole." The brunette said slowly.

Minerva pursed her lips before repling. "Mr. Toombs is...it I do believe the Headmaster gave you a request to release that boy this instant. As he said before you lot are guest here and we do not take threats lightly."

Toombs raised an eyebrow before sharing a look with Wilson. Stone! Hart! Stand Down." The two women stepped back in line and slightly lowered their weapons. "Now, Now little Missy. Don't you fret. You see I wasn't threating y'all or the old man I was warning 'em." He gestured towards the shackled figure at his feet. "You see if he would have stepped within the fifty foot perimeter we have established let's just say you'd be cleanin' his guts off o' the floor." Minerva stepped forward. "You will not harm that boy Mr. Toombs. We will see to that." Dumbledore nodded to Serverus who began to walk toward the Toombs, Wilson and the shackled man.

As he stepped into the perimeter, three things happened all in quick succession. First, the shackled man rose to his feet throwing Toombs into Stone and Hart sending all three sprawling to the floor. Second, with two litghning quick moves he disabled Wilson. Third, He rushed forward and put Serverus into a chokehold wrapping his chains around his exposed throat. Amazing as this seems the shackled man had accomplished these feats all within a span of mere seconds. And if that wasn't shocking enough he'd done it all still wearing the chains and shackles with his eyes closed.

Toombs stood shakily and gave a snort at the obvisiously shocked wizards. He turned to Dumbledore and spoke with a loud mocking voice. "Mr. Dumbledore allow me to introduce you to Richard B. Riddick."

END CHAPTER

AN: So how did you guys like it let me know I know I haven't updated in awhile but I am now so that's what matters just know that This Fic Black Knight Has a Sister Fic that Explains Riddick's Childhood all the way up to this chapter so that means that this is the last Chapter for awhile at least until I can get Solstice underway. Primal Fury Will be updated as Well so that's good news Betrayal is taking longer than I expected as is Legacy and Continuity. Amon's Curse has a Sister Fic in the Works that will explain some things that are Happening in the World in general as the Demons begin to take over. But that won't be posted until...TBD...hahahaha I'm so bad. (puts on gimp BDSM outfit) Tell me I've been bad. Tell me, Oh yeah TELL ME. Spank my Ass SPANK IT OH PLZ GAWD SPANK MY ASS...ummmmmmm,ummmmmmmm... ummmmmm let's just keep this between ourselves alright...giggidy giggidy goo.

Read Review and all That SHit I mean come on I kow people are reading my fics I love the feedback come on go to my forum or even in a reveiw let me know what you'd the reader would like to see in a fic and I'll do my best to make your dreams come true.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME...


	3. Chapter Two: Unleashed

Black Knight : The Chronicles of Potter

Greetings...This is a National Service Posting advising all fan fiction readers to please review this author's work. Also this Author would like everyone to know that he will be posting and updating his fictions faster than before and to expect great things from him...granted they very well may be terrible and filled with evil but they will be great...Also this author is looking for a beta to check over his newest fic all application should be sent to the authors reviews with your email as the author has stopped checking his email since it's filled with many updates from his many c2 on this fan fiction archive...Also this author wishes to wish you all happy lives and good fortunes...or at least those of you who read his works and REVIEW,ADD HIM TO FAVORITES LIST AND C2(he loves that kind of stuff it really boosts his ego and leads to better storylines and plot devices)...to those of you who do not do as such... well then let's just say this author wishes that you die horrible and tragic deaths that are are slow and painfully agonizing and that your eternities are spent with horrendous and unethical torture and maiming present for all of your damned afterlives...but he wishes that for your very unfortunate families would be well taken care of by means of very lucrative life insurance policies...GOOD DAY AND THANK YOU...

And Now Without Further Ado...We Happily Present... Black Knight...

Chapter Two: Unleashed ...

_...You know they say that the average human being utilizes only ten percent of their total brain capacity. Laymen's Terms meaning the every person on the planet dead or alive has an untapped amount of potential... I always said that was a bunch of bullshit...They also say that while in cryo-sleep only the most primal of instincts remain active...Only the most animalistic...the beast within...Same principle applies to sedatives...You could say...I've had a little experience with such things...Maybe that's why I'm still awake...and unfortunately for Toombs very much aware... _

...For what seemed like an eternity, the entire Great Hall seemed to be frozen in silent terror as every eye glazed upon in silence at the two solitary figures standing in their midst. Not even ten minutes ago everyone was in high spirits as they began the Opening Feast and laughter and merriment was abundant , now that brief moment seemed like a distant memory. Within a few seconds time the formerly captive "captive" of the strange group of armed Muggles or at least they looked like Muggles.

The man had disabled each and every one of them before taking the Potions Professor hostage. First, the leader the man with the tuffed chin hair, the the tall lack man and the two women. Finally grabbing the the stricken Professor and holding a blade to his throat. All of this occurred within the brief span of a breath it seemed.

Stranger still, as amazing as the horrific display was it had all been executed by the man while shackled and blinded. For, he still wore the heavy chains and had his eyes clenched tightly shut. His long dreaded hung over his face shielding it from the students and effectively concealing his identity from the occupants of the Hall, well at least those who had not gotten a first hand look at his face and the scar it bore.

The initial stand-off between the man and the Professors seemed to drag on forever. No one dared to move or event take a breathe for fear that the sudden sound or movement would provoke the man into turning his attention towards them instead of the unfortunate Potions Master.

The atmosphere within the Great Hall was tense and it seemed as if it was straining against itself. The air was thick and the tension was almost thick enough to feel. Suddenly, a student, a tall, lanky red-haired boy, leapt to his feet and pointed in the direction of the pair standing before the Staff Table, opened his mouth and yelled, rather loudly.

"Bloody hell!did you all see that!"

Almost as suddenly as he'd risen the boy was pulled rather harshly into his seat by a blonde girl and a black boy. The girl cuffed him on the back of his head and covered his mouth before he could protest. The teens outburst seemed to trigger another chain of events almost as spectacular as the one being witnessed by all.

The Headmaster made as it to move forward toward Snape's captor, when the man shoved the Potions Master toward his fellow professors, quickly turned and sprinted toward the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. Just as he reached the doors they opened and the man was suddenly knocked backwards as a flash of right blue light struck his chest, before landing roughly upon the stone floor, his skull making a sickening thud as it collided with the floor. His chest smoking slightly from the stun baton that had struck his chest.

As he lay there groaning softly, a loud brash voice called out from the hall.

"You alright there boy? Cause I sure as Hell would hate to have killed you like that." A short stocky man came strutting in, whistling as he made his way towards the fallen man. He looked down impassively at the man and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs. A smile cross his lips as the man groaned.

"Gotta love them stun guns, gets the job done." He turned to the occupants of the hall and shrugged. "He's still alive. So when do we get paid? Oh that's right gotta let 'em see the mark. May I have the honor?"

He paused at his side and knelt down as if surveying for damage. He gave a sideways glance at the man named Toombs and nodded in the fallen man's direction. Toombs nodded, "By all means Mister Johns, after all he was yours first."

The man Johns smirked and crouched down to peer into the face of the man he'd stunned. He moved his face next to the man's ear and whispered softly enough so only the man could hear his words.

"The next we meet you shit eating little fuck. I want you to remember this moment and how it could have ended."

He stood turned to Toombs and his team and nodded once before exiting the hall. "Make sure you get our money it's time to go. I've had enough of this shit." Toombs turned to Dumbledore and meet his gaze. With a slight nod he motioned for his team to leave and they made their way out. Just before he exited the doors, Toombs turned one last time to look down at the man lying on the floor. After shaking his head and muttering under his breath he left.

The entire hall was deathly quiet unsure of what had just occurred. Finally Minerva rushed down to check on the prone figure on the floor. She turned to Albus silently asking what to do. Albus sighed and motioned for her to levitate him towards the hospital wing.

"Quickly, we must get him to the Hospital Wing immediately. I pray that he wasn't damaged to much in his recent relocation." His thoughts finally returning to the young man lying on the floor. He began to follow Minerva out of the Hall, but paused suddenly he turned to the students and with a twinkle in his eyes, opened his mouth and said.

"Nitwit, Goober, Bleet now it's time to eat..."

End Chapter

AN: Okay so I know that it kinda sucked but It's the best I could have come up with. I kept rewriting this one chapter over and over again I just couldn't get this one right. The initial contact between Riddick and the Wizards...as you can see Toombs and Johns are still alive and kicking...don't worry they'll meet their grisly ends at the hand of Riddick soon enough...for now it's time to get up close and personal with our "hero" as he plays nice with the kiddies...remember that that most Wizards don't keep up with the Muggly Muggled world so they don't know about Riddick...they just they he's a street rat that was picked up by Toombs...anyway till next time...let's work on some other fics...


	4. Chapter Three:End of Fic

Black Knight:Chapter Three: Arrangement

Slowly a tall figure stepped out of the shadows into the light. Dreadlocked hair pulled back into a ponytail, the figure tilted his head slightly and the light reflected softly off the opaque lenses of his black welder's goggles.

The man crossed his muscled arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow towards the old man, sitting behind the desk.

"Trust me, old man you and me we got a lot to discuss. And so little time...let's get started..."

Basically this is a preview of the next chapter which will be out this week. Just a side note to the fans of AC it will be returning as is Contiuity and PoH...ToK's next chap will be up soon. Later...


	5. Chapter Three: The Agreement

**Black Knight : The Chronicles of Potter**

_Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own this. So, I'm noting going to waste valuable time reaffirming the well-known fact. _

_AN: Welcome to the next thrilling installment of Black Knight. It's been awhile since we've had a nice chat so let me get down to business. _

**Chapter Two: The Arrangement **

_**I always wondered what it would be like to die. Throughout my life I've come pretty close to doing just that, but somehow I always manage to find a way back.. Some say that I have the Devil's Luck, others just say I am none other than. **_

_**So who'd have thought that I'd be brought down by that shit eating Toombs and that fairy Johns. At least, they won't be forgetting me anytime soon. Toombs every time he looks in a mirror, and Johns well, let's just say that I'll never again miss my mark. **_

_**God, I fucking hate Mercs... **_

Albus sat behind his desk, contemplating his next move, a grave look upon his face. It had taken nearly all of his resources to find the boy, he'd even gone as far as hiring mercenaries the likes of William J. Johns and Nathaniel Toombs. A look of regret crossed his features as he pondered what had caused the short lapse of judgment when he commandeered those two for this job.

This was meant to be a quiet operation. Simply, find and retrieve Mister Potter and bring him to Hogwarts. He'd never expected them to barge into the school during the Sorting with armed weapons and a shackled teenager. Hopefully, Minerva would be able to handle the damage control.

He paused his musings as Minerva and Poppy burst into his office door. Both, were pale and seemed to be out of breath. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Headmaster, Albus he's gone. Potter's vanished from the Hospital Wing."

Albus straightened immediately. "When did you lose track of him?" he asked turning his attention to the distressed Matron. An indignant look graced her flushed face as Poppy gave him a harsh stare as if daring him to comment again on her abilities as a Healer.

"I did not lose track of him." she stressed still slightly irritated by the whole debacle. "I was going to perform the routine medical scans on him when I turned my back, and when I turned back to the bed he was gone."

Poppy's voice rose as she continued clearly stressed.

"I don't understand he was unconscious, nearly the entire time. How come he just vanish. He's just a boy ...how can..." she broke off trying in vain not to let her emotions control her actions.

Albus nodded solemnly, "I completely understand Poppy. We will locate young Mister Potter and return him to you. Do not worry if you would please return to the Hospital Wing. Perhaps, he has returned to he previous station, and is awaiting your renown skills as a Healer."

Poppy nodded and left to return to the Hospital Wing. Minerva turned back to the Headmaster.

"Albus, I've alerted Argus and the other professors to be on the lookout for the boy. If they find him they will bring him here."

The Headmaster nodded and gave the woman a genuine smile. "Minerva, my dear what ever would I do without you. Many a time I have wondered. Let us hope that, that particular day will never come."

Minerva shot the Headmaster a look and turned to leave. "Yes, let that day never come. I shall continue the search, Goodnight Albus." With that she began to walked toward the door, only to pause at its frame.

Albus looked up from his desk one last time. "Is something wrong my dear?" Minerva shook her head softly. "No, just wondering what do you think he's like? Potter I mean."

"Do you think he'll be like Lily or James, and what was the point of those two brutes manhandling the boy like that. That in itself is appalling but the way he reacted it was so primitive like a blood thirsty Muggle. Are you sure this is the right thing, bringing the boy here?"

Albus sighed, he knew this was coming.

"It seems that Misters Johns and Toombs had prior encounters with young Harry, and as a result harbor some ill-will toward the lad probably, nothing more than a slight quarrel left unfinished. And it disappoints me to hear you, speak that way about Muggles. You of all people should know how such thoughts no matter how carelessly thrown can cause large problems."

"Besides the boy is harmless, after all he is just a child. Perhaps, when he becomes one of your Gryffindors, you'll be able to polish out his rough exterior."

Minerva turned and gave him a calculating stare. " You do know that I do have some say in who is admitted into this school, Albus. As Deputy Headmistress, it is my duty to ensure that the students of this school are safe. And I will do every in my power to ensure that they are."

Albus sat silently observing the woman. At that moment he was reminded of why the students often referred to her as the strictest professor to grace Hogwarts. A spry grin reached his lips.

"Minerva, you have my solemn vow that these children are safe. And no harm shall come to them, as long as I remain Headmaster of this fine establishment."

The Transfigurations Professor gave the Headmaster's comment a once over before nodding in agreement. "I'll see that you keep that vow Albus. I do not care even if his is a Potter or the Bloody Boy-Who-Lived, if he intentionally harms any of these students I will have him removed, immediately."

With those words spoken, Minerva turned and exited the Headmaster's office the door closing behind her. The moment Albus was sure that she was out of ear shoot, he turned towards the darkened corners to the left of the door and smiled serenely. "I do believe the coast is clear my boy. You may come forth and sit. I do believe that there are some things we need to discuss."

"Is that so..."

Slowly a tall figure stepped out of the shadows into the light. Dreadlocked hair pulled back into a ponytail, the figure tilted his head slightly and the light reflected softly off the opaque lenses of his black welder's goggles.

The man crossed his muscled arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow towards the old man, sitting behind the desk.

"Trust me, old man you and me we got a lot to discuss. So let's get started..."

Albus gave the man a truly genuine smile. "Yes, Mr. Potter I do believe we do. First let us begin with the reasons you left your childhood home?"

The man leaned forward and frowned deeply his baritone voice cold and hard as he gave his reply.

"Somethings are meant to be left dead and buried."

He leaned back and resumed his former position against the wall. "What I want to know is who the fuck are you,why the fuck am I here, what the fuck do you want, how the fuck did you find me."

He paused for a moment then nodded.

"Oh yeah and why the fuck should I not ghost you right fucking now, for sending those two rat sons-of-bitches after me."

Before Albus could register his movements the man was now in his face nearly nose to nose. He had to admit staring into the reflected lenses of the goggles made the action all the more aggressive. The man's lips curled into a snarl. His hands clenching the edge of the desk in anger.

Albus sighed softly and tried to think of where to begin, finally coming to a decision he motions for the man to sit while he collected his thoughts. Albus rested his elbows upon the hardwood desk and steeped his fingers.

Peering over them toward the young man waiting to see if he would comply. He nearly let a relieved breath when the man noticeably relaxed and returned to his former post against the wall, clearly refusing to sit so near to Albus.

"It seems that we will have to do a little catching up before I explained my reasons for bringing you here, against your will I might add. Let us begin nearly eighteen years ago, when I went to interview a young woman by the name of Sibyll Trelawney for the position of Divination Professor here at Hogwarts."

Albus paused to see if the man was absorbing the information, seeing his nod he continued to speak.

" I t was during the final stages of the interview that something incredible happened something that would jump start a series of unfortunate events that would cement your life in history as Harry Potter "The Boy-Who-Lived".

_**If i knew then what I knew now I probaly would have the the old man to go fuck himself. All it took were those three fucking little words that destroyed any chance of me getting away clean. When he gave me the choice between leaving and finding out who I really was I hesitated. That's all it took and he had me hook, line, and fucking sinker. **_

_**Destiny he said, in your blood as a Potter, fuck, The name's Riddick plain and simple always has been and always will be, nothing's goona change that. **_

_**There's always a choice, huh? That's a bunch of bull. There's never a choice, just what's expected. **_

_**Ain't life a bitch...**_

_End Chapter_

_AN: So here's the real full chapter. I kinda split it in half when I realized that I was going on and on about how Dumbledore and Riddick talked about stuff. So in order to make it work for me I took almost the entire conversation and just X'd it out. Then I added a little stuff here and there. Next chapter will be Riddick's sorting and initial introduction as a student. Any guesses where he'll end up...until then later...TAKoUT_


End file.
